


Sway with me

by Cozy_butters



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Royalty, fluff?, idk how to tag, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_butters/pseuds/Cozy_butters
Summary: Wilbur hated everything about Schlatt, his face, his eyes, his body, the clothes he wore, his dumb jokes everything  about schlatt urkes, but somehow he yearn his touch.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87





	1. prologue

The life of a prince sound marvelous to other, but to wilbur it was a nightmare, he was never allowed to do anything, It was always “the kingdom this” “the kingdom that” it was never about him .  
Techno made it even worse, Technoblade was supposed to be the next king but he resign, falling all the pressure to wilbur.  
Unlike tehno, wilbur can’t resign , tommy is far too young to be crowned king and philza was too sick to continue ruling.  
Schlatt didn’t make anything better, he Always some how made it worse. Wilbur hated everything about Schlatt, his face, his eyes, his body, the clothes he wore, his dumb jokes everything urkes wilbur about schlatt, but somehow he yearn his touch.  
Growing up was hard, wilbur wasn't allowed to have any friends, excepts the neighboring princes, which rarely visited, except for this one boy, he was very annoying but kept wilbur company, as the years go by they hated each other more and the more their bond grew. To the point where it was schlatt mission to find new ways to annoy wilbur,  
Finding a queen was more difficult, none of the princess caught his eye.  
Wilbur was close to age to his coronation and he wasn't at all ready.  
Oh how he yearns the simpler times


	2. The life in the castle

It was a peaceful morning, everything was peaceful, the birds were chirping, the sun rays were hiding away by the clouds barely hitting the widows .The maids preparing everything for the princes and the kings  
Wilbur was in deep sleep, dreaming about life outside of the castle, but soon his slumber was disturb.“AYO BITCH WAKE UP” tommy yelled busting inside of wilbur room, Wilbur groan hiding under his pillow to drown out tommy screams.  
“Tommy, please stop”said a gentle voice, wilbur smiled recognizing the voice, it was his favorite maid, anisa.  
Anisa was wilbur favorite maid for many reasons, first off she didn’t baby him like the rest, she was kind and gentle but still strict somehow, and she was closest thing to a friend for wilbur  
“Sorry, anisa” tommy apologized and walked away not before flipping off wilbur. Anisa rolled and walked towards wilbur, “and You, wake up breakfast is ready” they announce while opening the curtains. Wilbur squinted eyes and rose up to sit in bed, he look up to anisa before sighing “ do i atleast get 5 minutes?” he questioned  
Anisa sighed before she began to pick up wilbur mess, “ another?” .  
Wilbur nodded sadly, anisa sat at the end of his bed “ you’ll get out of here, i promise” they said smiling fondly.  
Wilbur smiled back, got up and began his boring day. Wilbur life wasn’t anything extravagant, it was always the same.  
Get up, change, have breakfast, go to his studies, lunch, more studies, a lecture from his father about being king, dinner, hangout in the castle library, go to sleep and rinse and repeat.But one thing that philza didn’t know was that during lunch wilbur would sneak out to the garden. The garden is wilbur favorite place, it remind him of his mother.His family use to vist the garden when he was younger but since his mother died, they never visited again.  
Wilbur walked down to the dining room, being greeted by his father and younger brother, Wilbur sighed not wanting to be there  
-  
Like always wilbur sneak out to the garden, once he got there he took in a deep breath finally relaxing. Laying down he admired the clouds, letting all his worries slip away.  
“ the hell you doing”  
And yet again he was remind where he was, annoyed, he saw schlatt towering over him, looking unamused. “What are you doing here schlatt, didn’t my dad ban you from the castle” wilbur hissed.  
“ your dad bans me from everything” schlatt sneered, sitting next to wilbur.  
“You never answered my question” wilbur remarked  
Schlatt looked away embarrassed, “i'm just bored”.  
Wilbur giggled knowing that was lie, schlatt layed down with wilbur, already annoyed by looking at the cloud, “this is boring, let’s do something”. “Like what” wilbur asked  
Schlatt smirked “lets go to the village”. Wilbur scoffed “ have fun without me” “ what!? You’re coming with me” schlatt exclaimed  
“No way” 

“There's no way i'm doing this” wilbur quacked” SHHHH” schlatt shushed, they were currently trying to sneak off, with robes on top of their head. “What are you two doing!?” Anisa exclaimed, “ who the hell are you?” wilbur smacked schlatt on the back of the head while shacking his own head. Anisa sighed and put her had on wilburs shoulder, wilbur tensed up, “will be careful okay?” anisa softly smiled, wilbur stood in disbelief, anisa started to walk away before turning around to still see wilbur there, “ now go on, i wont distract the king forever” she mumble, “ you heard them let's go” schlatt exclaimed


	3. A Cozy visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> b r e a d

They both walked in silence, wilbur was nervous, it was his first time he been outside of the castle walls, everything looked mystical to him, even though it was just a bland forest, every now and then he just would stop and looked at his surroundings.  
Wilbur crouched there looking into a mushroom, it wasn’t anything fancy but it was enough for him to stare for hours.  
“Is your life this boring, that a fucking mushroom is entertaining to you?” schlatt scoffed picking wilbur up. Wilbur frowned, not wanting to go.  
“Are we there yet ?” “aRe wE thEre YEt” schlatt mocked, wilbur pouted, as if on cue, the smell of bread rose on the air.  
“Bread!” wilbur gasped excitedly, schlatt rolled his eyes “ wow you can smell, congratulation your majesty”  
Wilbur ignore him and walked faster, pushing the bush away he saw the village, somehow wilbur’s smile went wider, schlatt caught up to him, all out breath, wilbur didn’t notice but he started running in the middle of the walk.  
“Jesus fucking christ how do you run so fast?” schlatt cursed himself, “bread” that’s all wilbur could say, schlatt glared at him, grabbing wilbur wrist, he dragged him to the local cafe, inside, schlatt was ranting about something but wilbur was too distracted to pay attention, the cafe wasn't any professional, it just a few tables with flowers in the center, pot hanging from the ceiling,  
Beside him and schlatt, 2 other people were here, 1 were cleaning the table while the other was baking, the one cleaning notice schlatt and wilbur, awkwardly they notify the other person, “ huh? Whats wrong ranboo?” Ranboo pointed toward the front door, “Oh” they gasped as they took their apron off and fix their hair to look a little bit more professional, “thank you for coming here, my name is nikki, how can i help you?”.  
Wilbur whole world stop, nikki was one of the most beautiful girls wilbur has ever seen, her hair was up in a bun with little strands coming out, her chocolate brown eyes glowing in the sun, her rosy cheeks, her lips, how her skin look soft, everything about nikki was beautiful, wilbur couldn’t help but smile in awed.  
“Hello nikki” schlatt crooked, the atmosphere immediately changed, nikki glared at schlatt, “ didn’t i ban you from here schlatt” nikki warned. “ since when do i follow the rules” schlatt sneered, “state your purpose here” ranboo said gaining a little bit of confidence, schlatt glared at ranboo losing all the confidence he had , cowarding behind nikki, somehow her glared got meaner.  
“Well to answer your question, im here to show my friend the cafe, he’s new to the village if you can tell but i mean we can leave if you want” schlatt smirked, nikki finally took notice of wilbur her attitude riveting to her normal one, “ oh my, I'm terribly sorry you had to see that” she giggle, “ here, it’ll be on the house”  
Wilbur smile nervously not knowing “on the house” ment, does it mean he’s only supposed to eat it at his castle?  
“Thank you nikki” schlatt boasted, “not you schlatt” nikki shot back with venom, wilbur awkwardly stood there as schlatt and nikki glared at each other, someone tap on his shoulder, looking behind him seeing ranboo there, ranboo started to walk away telling wilbur to follow, he led him to table near a window, ranboo set down two menu’s, napkins and bowed his head down little, schlatt scoffed as he sat down mumbling “bitch” under his breath.  
Wilbur looked down at the menu not recognizing half of the stuff, he decided to get a strawberry short cake and coffee with milk and sugar, after a few minutes nikki came up, “ are you ready to take your order?” both wilbur and schlatt nodded “i’ll get a strawberry short cake and a coffee with milk and sugar” “ i’ll get a croissant and black coffee” nikki nodded and went behind the counter, “ she’s pretty” wilbur whispered, schlatt made a disgust face, “ nikki? really!? Is your standard that low?” schlatt whisper back, wilbur glared at schlatt, “ so whats going on between you and nikki, it seem she really isn’t fond of you”, before schlatt could answer nikki came back with the orders, she set down the food, taking a seat for her and ranboo.  
Schlatt glared at both of them, motion them to go away, they shocked their head, making their way to wilbur “whats your name?” ranboo asked, wilbur looked up not knowing if he should say his real name or not “wilbur” he spoke, “ wow you have the same name as the prince” ranboo innocently spoke, it took a while for the sibling to realize what was happening, they both gasp at the realization “ THE PRINCE” both of them shot up, shaking wilburs hand,speaking at the same time.  
Wilbur stood there awkwardly smiling not knowing what to, he looked at schlatt for help, schlatt rolled his eyes, sighing, “ all right give him some space” he commanded while pushing them away, nikki pouted as she sat down, “ so what bring’s you here?” she questioned, “ oh you know to vist to make sure everything is alright” wilbur nervously giggled, “so what is he doing here” ranboo asked seriously, motioning to schlatt, schlatt glared back, “well he’s my friend, well kind of” wilbur responded happily, the sibling couldn’t believe what they were hearing, schlatt, schlatt !? was the friend of the prince!! The prince!!?? Though they couldn’t see schlatt at the moment, they could feel schlatt ego boosting, “ your majesty i don’t want to be rude but why him?” nikki said as she trying not get angry.  
Wilbur thought for a moment, he didn’t know why schlatt was his friend, he just was. They been friends since kids, schlatt always visited wilbur, even though schlatt stated multiple times that he wouldn’t visited anymore, he always did. When Philza found out about their friendship. He ban schaltt from the castle claiming that the hybrid would corrupt his son, was he right? I mean schlatt did convince him to leave the castle, disobeying his father rule, but does a simle friendship enough for a ban?  
Screamed could be heard from outside, snapping wilbur out of his trance. Wilbur and schlatt looked towards the commotion, 2 guards pointed towards the cafe window, both boys froze, they finally found them, schlatt grabbed wilbur wrist dragging him as he jump over the counter destroying nikki’s decorations and pastry.  
“WHAT THE HELL” nikki shouted,as she threw a napkins on the ground, wilbur came back putting a bag of gold coins on the counter “sorry the cake was delicious” wilbur shouted while running, ranboo and nikki sigh as they started cleaning.  
Both boys ran through the forest, they reach inside of the castle walls safety, “ we made it!” schlatt exclaimed out of breath.

“Did you?” both boys recognized the voice, they turn around to see Philza standing there with anisa looking sad and 2 royal guards

“Dude we’re fucked” schlatt whispered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone is in trouble :0

**Author's Note:**

> :b


End file.
